


thank you, next

by maximofos



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Teenage Alec, break-up, broken imprint, mention of imprinting, movie alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximofos/pseuds/maximofos
Summary: "I've loved and I've lost, but that's not what I see. So look what I got, look what you taught me." Renesmee/Nahuel, Renesmee/Jacob, Renesmee/Alec. Drabble.





	thank you, next

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on FF.net

_**Love.** _

He showed up on her doorstep, summer the year she turned eight. Of course, she didn't _look_ eight, and he noticed. Boy, he noticed.

His aunt had just died, and he was incredibly torn-up over it. Understandably, so. The other coven had come out of nowhere, and she had died trying to protect him. He felt guilty it wasn't the other way around. But she helped him through it.

She occupied his time any way she could. Their days were spent swimming and following each other around town, and nights were reserved for movies and gossip. Maggie had found a mate, did she know that? The Amazons had a new coven sister, did _he_ know _that_?

Topics grew heavier as the days passed and they became reacquainted. Where was she going to college and what would she do when she was done? What would he miss most about his aunt? Soon, days were spent skinny-dipping and hiding from her family while nights dragged on as they kissed and held each other. She tried to piece him back together with her embrace.

August came too soon for them, and she had to go. The University of Alaska wouldn't wait for her, but neither could he. He had to go back home, though it ached that they knew nothing would be waiting for him there either.

Whatever happened, they always had summer - and what he had taught her. How to laugh when you feel like crying. How to find happiness in the bleakest circumstances. How to love when you think your heart is never going to work again.

Nahuel was her ex-first love, and she was thankful for the time they spent together even as her heart bled at their goodbye.

_/ thank you, next /_

* * *

_**Patience.** _

He had always been there, watching, waiting, biding his time. He waited nearly twelve years as she grew, matured, as she fell in love with another man, experienced her first heartbreak. She went through four years of college, had her heart broken countless more times, but he was still there when she came home.

It wasn't some great love like they always perceived it would be. They realized after their third fight - a screaming match, both of them losing their cools like never before - that they had been spoon-fed lies about imprinting for far too long. Sometimes it isn't meant to work out.

It hurt when he chose to find comfort in the arms of another, but she didn't blame him. What else could he do when the love they had been groomed for for over a decade fell flat of expectation?

That's not to say they didn't mourn the loss of their connection, they did. When the bond was pulled too tight and they refused to turn back, it snapped and the pain reverberated, echoing something fierce in their chests, in their whole beings. But they would find other ways to fix themselves. They always did.

Jacob was her ex-imprinter, but he had departed from her with a gift - the lesson of patience. And when the right one came along, she knew she would be waiting. After all, she had all the time in the world.

_/ thank you, next /_

* * *

_**Pain.** _

He came to her in the oddest of circumstances - her new position with his coven. Her degree in Communications was good for something, she supposed. No one was too thrilled about the offer, but it beat staying at home with her overbearing family. The hovering had gotten to be too much since Jacob had left, so she packed up her life and moved to Italy.

They say you should never get involved with someone you work with, but some things are just inevitable. In the ever-revolving door of human receptionists, she was the one constant, and he took that in stride.

He was always polite, unlike some of the other guards, unlike his own sister. He was quiet, somewhat reserved, but he never threatened her or ordered her around like the others.

And my, could he flirt when he was in the mood. She was used to that - this wasn't her first escapade with a man who thought he was too hot for his own good - but this time seemed different. The way his voice sounded with that teasing lilt, the way his eyes sparkled when she flirted back, lit a fire in her stomach unlike no other.

He found any reason he could to talk to her, not that he knew why. And soon enough, she lost her composure. She asked him out. On a date. God, how the guard had a laugh at that. All in good fun; they couldn't care less.

But his masters did care. They couldn't have one of their most powerful assets falling in love, dreaming of riding off into the sunset on a white horse. They didn't listen when he said he had no intention of leaving, that she posed no threat to his position amongst the guard. Either he got rid of her, or they would.

How ironic that he was a walking anesthetic, yet she had never hurt more than when he told her to go.

Alec was the ex-love of her life, and she knew she would never get over that. But maybe in time, she would tire of the pain, grow...numb. And when it came time for her to love again, she would be ready.

_/ thank you, next /_


End file.
